keep_kraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery
Pictures, photos, graphics, artwork and other stuff related to the game. Find interesting, informative and some fun stuff for your personal perusal and pleasure. Feel free to post yours and share it with the community. Game window/screen: 'Tabs/Panes:' Buildingslogo.png|'Buildings'|link=Buildings facilitieslogo.png|[[Facilities#top|'Facilities']]|link=Facilities jobslogo.png|[[Jobs#top|'Jobs']]|link=Jobs technologieslogo.png|[[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]|link=Technologies craftinglogo.png|[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]|link=Crafting Militarylogo.png|[[Military#top|'Military']]|link=Military casinologo.png|[[Casino (pane)|'Casino']]|link=Casino (pane) Marketlogo.png|[[Market (pane)#top|'Market']]|link=Market (pane) leaderslogo.png|[[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]|link=Leaders Docklogo.png|[[Dock#top|'Dock']]|link=Dock heirloomslogo.png|[[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']]|link=Heirlooms Legacylogo.png|[[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']]|link=Legacy (Tab) 'Header:' populationlogo2.png|Population|link=Population shipslogo2.png|Ships|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Ships Titleslogo.png|Titles|link=Titles territorylogo2.png|Territory|link=Territory shardslogo2.png|Shards|link=Shards Legacypointslogo.png|Legacy|link=Legacy (Points) Treasureslogo2.png|Treasures|link=Treasures Resources: Resourceslogo.png|Resources|link=Resources Cappedresourceslogo.png|Capped resources|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Capped_resources Inventorylogo.png|Inventory|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Inventory Capped resources: woodlogo2.png|Wood|link=Wood minerallogo.png|Mineral|link=Mineral sandlogo.png|Sand|link=Sand claylogo.png|Clay|link=Clay cementlogo.png|Cement|link=Cement Concretelogo2.png|Concrete|link=Concrete waterlogo.png|Water|link=Water foodlogo.png|Food|link=Food copperlogo.png|Copper|link=Copper Goldlogo.png|Gold|link=Gold Ironlogo.png|Iron|link=Iron Coallogo.png|Coal|link=Coal tinlogo.png|Tin|link=Tin nickellogo.png|Nickel|link=Nickel steellogo2.png|Steel|link=Steel chemicalslogo2.png|Chemicals|link=Chemicals Moralelogo2.png|Morale|link=Morale knowledgelogo.png|Knowledge|link=Knowledge Inventory: Coinlogo.png|Coin|link=Coin booklogo.png|Book|link=Book Planslogo.png|Plans|link=Plans ammologo.png|Ammo|link=Ammo tokenlogo.png|Token|link=Token chestlogo2.png|Chest|link=Chest Bottlelogo.png|Bottle|link=Bottle blocklogo.png|Block|link=Block structurelogo.png|Structure|link=Structure framelogo.png|Frame|link=Frame bricklogo.png|Brick|link=Brick Planklogo2.png|Plank|link=Plank glasslogo2.png|Glass|link=Glass bronzelogo.png|Bronze|link=Bronze platelogo.png|Plate|link=Plate enginelogo.png|Engine|link=Engine pickaxelogo.png|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe (craft) toolboxlogo2.png|Toolbox|link=Toolbox spearlogo.png|Spear|link=Spear swordlogo.png|Sword|link=Sword greatswordlogo.png|Greatsword|link=Greatsword musketlogo.png|Musket|link=Musket armorlogo.png|Armor|link=Armor gunpowderlogo.png|Gunpowder|link=Gunpowder horselogo2.png|Horse|link=Horse elephantlogo2.png|Elephant|link=Elephant supplieslogo2.png|Supplies|link=Supplies locklogo2.png|Lock|link=Lock Artifactlogo.png|Artifact|link=Artifact Diamondlogo.png|Diamond|link=Diamond 'Things in the game:' Buildings: lumbermilllogo.png|Lumbermill|link=Lumbermill minelogo.png|Mine|link=Mine warehouselogo.png|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Fountainlogo.png|Fountain|link=Fountain pasturelogo.png|Pasture|link=Pasture houselogo.png|House|link=House librarylogo.png|Library|link=Library bannerlogo.png|Banner|link=Banner foundrylogo.png|Foundry|link=Foundry barnlogo.png|Barn|link=Barn Casinobuildinglogo.png|Casino|link=Casino (building) marketbuildinglogo.png|Market|link=Market (building) statuelogo.png|Statue|link=Statue kilnlogo.png|Kiln|link=Kiln towncenterlogo.png|Towncenter|link=Towncenter castlelogo.png|Castle|link=Castle shipyardlogo.png|Shipyard|link=Shipyard Dockslogo.png|Docks|link=Docks Banklogo.png|Bank|link=Bank crusherlogo.png|Crusher|link=Crusher blockyardlogo.png|Blockyard|link=Blockyard bunkerlogo.png|Bunker|link=Bunker laboratorylogo.png|Laboratory|link=Laboratory tradeoutpostlogo.png|Trade outpost|link=Trade outpost scientificoutpostlogo.png|Scientific outpost|link=Scientific outpost militaryoutpostlogo.png|Military outpost|link=Military outpost quarrylogo.png|Quarry|link=Quarry carpentrylogo.png|Carpentry|link=Carpentry blastfurnacelogo.png|Blast furnace|link=Blast furnace compressorlogo.png|Compressor|link=Compressor Repositorylogo.png|Repository|link=Repository Trainstationlogo.png|Train station|link=Train station 'Facilities:' powerplantlogo.png|Power plant|link=Power plant cementkilnlogo.png|Cement kiln|link=Cement kiln universitylogo.png|University|link=University concretemixerlogo.png|Concrete mixer|link=Concrete mixer toolfactorylogo.png|Tool factory|link=Tool factory barrackslogo.png|Barracks|link=Barracks Jobs: woodcutterlogo.png|Woodcutter|link=Woodcutter Smelterlogo.png|Smelter|link=Smelter farmerlogo.png|Farmer|link=Farmer minerlogo.png|Miner|link=Miner foundrymanlogo.png|Foundryman|link=Foundryman sailorlogo.png|Sailor|link=Sailor scientistlogo.png|Scientist|link=Scientist marketerlogo.png|Marketer|link=Marketer 'Technologies:' Librarytechnologieslogo.png|Library technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Library_technologies Techbrancheslogo.png|Technology branches|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Technology_branches economylogo.png|Economy|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Economy sciencelogo.png|Science|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Science militaryontechnologieslogo.png|Military|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Military Knowledgetechnologieslogo.png|Knowledge technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Knowledge_technologies ecotechlogo.png|Economy technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Economy_technologies scitechlogo.png|Science technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Science_technologies Miltechlogo.png|Military technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Military_technologies multibranchtechnologieslogo.png|Multi-branch technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Multi-branch_technologies Neutraltechnologieslogo.png|Neutral technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Neutral_technologies Gettingbookslogo.png|Publishing books|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Getting_books patentlogo.png|Patent|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Patent scientificpaperslogo.png|Scientific papers|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Scientific_papers Strategylogo.png|Strategy|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Strategy Masterytechnologieslogo.png|Mastery technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Mastery_technologies Scimasterylogo.png|Science masteries|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Science_masteries Ecomasterylogo.png|Economy masteries|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Economy_masteries Milmasterylogo.png|Military masteries|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Military_masteries Library technologies: Coppertoolstechlogo.png|Copper tools|link=Copper tools Pickaxetechlogo.png|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe (research) Basicweaponstechlogo.png|Basic weapons|link=Basic weapons Explorationtechlogo.png|Exploration|link=Exploration Ironfoundrytechlogo.png|Iron foundry|link=Iron foundry Metallurgytechlogo.png|Metallurgy|link=Metallurgy Swordtechlogo.png|Sword|link=Sword Storagemanagementtechlogo.png|Storage management|link=Storage management Currencytechlogo.png|Currency|link=Currency Coinforgingtechlogo.png|Coin forging|link=Coin forging Exchangetechlogo.png|Exchange|link=Exchange Bronzetechlogo.png|Bronze|link=Bronze (research) Bronzetoolstechlogo.png|Bronze tools|link=Bronze tools Charcoaltechlogo.png|Charcoal|link=Charcoal Centralisationtechlogo.png|Centralisation|link=Centralisation Steeltechlogo.png|Steel|link=Steel (research) Manufacturingtechlogo.png|Manufacturing|link=Manufacturing Steeltoolstechlogo.png|Steel tools|link=Steel tools Husbandrytechlogo.png|Husbandry|link=Husbandry Cavalrytechlogo.png|Cavalry|link=Cavalry Leadershiptechlogo.png|Leadership|link=Leadership Armamenttechlogo.png|Armament|link=Armament Gamblingtechlogo.png|Gambling|link=Gambling Redeemtechlogo.png|Redeem|link=Redeem Wrappingtechlogo.png|Wrapping|link=Wrapping Shipyardtechlogo.png|Shipyard|link=Shipyard (research) Sailingtechlogo.png|Sailing|link=Sailing Tradetechlogo.png|Trade|link=Trade (research) Cachetechlogo.png|Cache|link=Cache Specializationtechlogo.png|Specialization|link=Specialization Knowledge technologies: Fundingtechlogo.png|Funding|link=Funding Geologytechlogo.png|Geology|link=Geology Tacticstechlogo.png|Tactics|link=Tactics Savingstechlogo.png|Savings|link=savings Studiestechlogo.png|Studies|link=studies Healingtechlogo.png|Healing|link=healing Organizationtechlogo.png|Organization|link=organization Culturaltradetechlogo.png|Cultural trade|link=Cultural trade Intelligencetechlogo.png|Intelligence|link=intelligence Crushingtechlogo.png|Crushing|link=crushing Contractstechlogo.png|Contracts|link=contracts Floatglasstechlogo.png|Float glass|link=float glass Canteentechlogo.png|Canteen|link=canteen Galleontechlogo.png|Galleon|link=galleon (research) Glassblowingtechlogo.png|Glassblowing|link=glassblowing Rampagetechlogo.png|Rampage|link=rampage Risktechlogo.png|Risk|link=risk Constructiontechlogo.png|Construction|link=construction Domesticationtechlogo.png|Domestication|link=domestication Elephantrytechlogo.png|Elephantry|link=elephantry Architecturetechlogo.png|Architecture|link=architecture Undergroundstoragetechlogo.png|Underground storage|link=underground storage Investmenttechlogo.png|Investment|link=investment Chemistrytechlogo.png|Chemistry|link=chemistry Wareconomytechlogo.png|War economy|link=war economy Expansiontechlogo.png|Expansion|link=expansion Internationalizationtechlogo.png|Internationalization|link=internationalization Investigationtechlogo.png|Investigation|link=investigation Campstechlogo.png|Camps|link=camps Careeningtechlogo.png|Careening|link=careening Dealstechlogo.png|Deals|link=dealing Fireshiptechlogo.png|Fireship|link=fireship (research) Commoditiestechlogo.png|Commodities|link=commodities Openminingtechlogo.png|Open mining|link=open mining Findingtechlogo.png|Finding|link=finding Multitaskingtechlogo.png|Multitasking|link=multitasking Masonrytechlogo.png|Masonry|link=masonry Woodworktechlogo.png|Woodwork|link=woodwork Seacaptaintechlogo.png|Sea captain|link=sea captain Castirontechlogo.png|Cast iron|link=cast iron Commercetechlogo.png|Commerce|link=commerce Quenchingtechlogo.png|Quenching|link=quenching Insecticidestechlogo.png|Insecticides|link=insecticides Explosivestechlogo.png|Explosives|link=explosives Safestechlogo.png|Safes|link=safes Wisdomtechlogo.png|Wisdom|link=wisdom Ammunitiontechlogo.png|Ammunition|link=ammunition Gunnerytechlogo.png|Gunnery|link=gunnery Packagingtechlogo.png|Packaging|link=packaging Shareholdingtechlogo.png|Shareholding|link=shareholding Windwardtechlogo.png|Windward|link=windward Carryingtechlogo.png|Carrying|link=carrying Mineralcoaltechlogo.png|Mineral coal|link=mineral coal Safestoragetechlogo.png|Safe storage|link=safestorage Metalworktechlogo.png|Metalwork|link=metalwork Steamenginetechlogo.png|Steam engine|link=steam engine Railtransporttechlogo.png|Rail transport|link=rail transport Industrializationtechlogo.png|Industrialization|link=industrialization Armoredcombattechlogo.png|Armored combat|link=armored combat Patentstechlogo.png|Patents|link=patents Academicpublishingtechlogo.png|Academic publishing|link=academic publishing Logisticstechlogo.png|Logistics|link=logistics Electricitytechlogo.png|Electricity|link=electricity Triforcetechlogo.png|Triforce|link=triforce Pyroprocessingtechlogo.png|Pyroprocessing|link=pyroprocessing Cementhydrationtechlogo.png|Cement hydration|link=cement hydration Educationtechlogo.png|Education|link=education Workforcetechlogo.png|Work force|link=work force Wargamestechlogo.png|War games|link=war games Militarizationtechlogo.png|Militarization|link=militarization Lucktechlogo.png|Luck|link=luck Industrialrevolutiontechlogo.png|Industrial revolution|link=industrial revolution Mastery technologies: 'Science masteries:' Woodmasterytechlogo.png|Wood mastery|link=Wood mastery Mineralmasterytechlogo.png|Mineral mastery|link=Mineral mastery Craftmasterytechlogo.png|Craft mastery|link=Craft mastery Storagemasterytechlogo.png|Storage mastery|link=Storage mastery Knowledgemasterytechlogo.png|Knowledge mastery|link=Knowledge mastery 'Economy masteries:' Trademasterytechlogo.png|Trade mastery|link=Trade mastery Coppermasterytechlogo.png|Copper mastery|link=Copper mastery Coalmasterytechlogo.png|Coal mastery|link=Coal mastery Nickelmasterytechlogo.png|Nickel mastery|link=Nickel mastery Goldmasterytechlogo.png|Gold mastery|link=Gold mastery 'Military masteries:' Watermasterytechlogo.png|Water mastery|link=Water mastery Foodmasterytechlogo.png|Food mastery|link=Food mastery Powermasterytechlogo.png|Power mastery|link=Power mastery Hpmasterytechlogo.png|Hp mastery|link=Hp mastery Moralemasterytechlogo.png|Morale mastery|link=Morale mastery 'Crafting:' Items you can craft: pickaxelogo.png|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe (craft) spearlogo.png|Spear|link=Spear swordlogo.png|Sword|link=Sword blocklogo.png|Block|link=Block Coinlogo.png|Coin|link=Coin bronzelogo.png|Bronze|link=Bronze structurelogo.png|Structure|link=Structure armorlogo.png|Armor|link=Armor supplieslogo2.png|Supplies|link=Supplies chestlogo2.png|Chest|link=Chest glasslogo2.png|Glass|link=Glass Bottlelogo.png|Bottle|link=Bottle greatswordlogo.png|Greatsword|link=Greatsword framelogo.png|Frame|link=Frame bricklogo.png|Brick|link=Brick gunpowderlogo.png|Gunpowder|link=Gunpowder ammologo.png|Ammo|link=Ammo musketlogo.png|Musket|link=Musket platelogo.png|Plate|link=Plate enginelogo.png|Engine|link=Engine Other: Workbenchlogo.png|Workbench|link=Workbench Workshoplogo.png|Workshop|link=Workshop Factorylogo.png|Factory|link=Factory Military: Military units: pikemanlogo.png|Pikeman|link=Pikeman swordmanlogo.png|Swordman|link=Swordman knightlogo.png|Knight|link=Knight mediclogo.png|Medic|link=Medic berseklogo.png|Bersek|link=Bersek warelephantlogo.png|War elephant|link=War elephant musketeerlogo.png|Musketeer|link=Musketeer lighttanklogo.png|Light tank|link=Light tank Expeditions: Expeditionlogo.png|Expedition|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Expeditions Findslogo.png|Finds|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Finds Fightlogo.png|Fight|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Fight Fleelogo.png|Flee|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Flee Casino: Casinogame1logo.png|Game 1|link=Casino (pane) Casinogame2logo.png|Game 2|link=Casino (pane) Casinogame3logo.png|Game 3|link=Casino (pane) reliclogo.png|Relic|link=Relic shareslogo.png|Shares|link=Shares Market: Markettradelogo.png|Market trade|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Market_trade merchantlogo.png|Merchant|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Merchant Trainslogo.png|Trains|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Trains cargotrainlogo.png|Cargo train|link=Cargo train boostlogo.png|Boost|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Boost Leaders: Sucelluslogo.png|Sucellus|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Eredallogo.png|Eredal|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Eredal Khrysoslogo.png|Khrysos|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos Elisialogo.png|Elisia|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia Xochiquetzallogo.png|Xochiquetzal|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Warmuklogo.png|Warmuk|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk Foehnlogo.png|Foehn|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn Alfearlogo.png|Alfear|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Alfear Dock: shipslogo2.png|Ships|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Ships Galleylogo.png|Galley|link=Galley Galleonlogo.png|Galleon|link=Galleon Fireshiplogo.png|Fireship|link=Fireship Caravellogo.png|Caravel|link=Caravel Trademissionlogo.png|Trade mission|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Trade_mission Expansionmissionlogo.png|Expansion mission|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Expansion_mission Explorenewcontinentlogo.png|Explore new continent|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Explore_new_continent Heirlooms: Axeheirloomlogo.png|Axe|link=Axe heirloom bookheirloomlogo.png|Book|link= Book heirloom Cannonheirloomlogo.png|Cannon|link=Cannon heirloom Chestheirloomlogo.png|Chest|link=Chest heirloom Coinheirloomlogo.png|Coin|link=Coin heirloom Crateheirloomlogo.png|Crate|link=Crate heirloom Crownheirloomlogo.png|Crown|link=Crown heirloom Dressheirloomlogo.png|Dress|link=Dress heirloom enigmaheirloomlogo.png|Enigma|link=Enigma heirloom Fossilheirloomlogo.png|Fossil|link=Fossil heirloom Glassesheirloomlogo.png|Glasses|link=Glasses heirloom Hammerheirloomlogo.png|Hammer|link=Hammer heirloom Jarheirloomlogo.png|Jar|link=Jar heirloom Pickaxeheirloomlogo.png|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe heirloom Relicheirloomlogo.png|Relic|link=Relic heirloom Shieldheirloomlogo.png|Shield|link=Shield heirloom Staffheirloomlogo.png|Staff|link=Staff heirloom Swordheirloomlogo.png|Sword|link=Sword heirloom Legacy: motivationlogo.png|Motivation|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) depotlogo.png|Depot|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) masterylogo.png|Mastery|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) vengencelogo.png|Vengence|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) aegislogo.png|Aegis|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) bargainlogo.png|Bargain|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) learninglogo.png|Learning|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) memorylogo.png|Memory|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_(Tab) Rusheconomylogo.png|Rush economy|link=Rush economy Miscellaneous: Optionslogo.png|Options|link=Options Globalproductionlogo.png|Global production|link=Global production ---- Back to top Images: Photographs, artwork, pictures, graphics Buildings, through the ages: 'At first...' lumbermill1.png|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill1.png mine1.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine1.jpg warehouse1.jpg|Warehouse|link=File:warehouse1.jpg fountain1.gif|Fountain|link=File:fountain1.gif pasture1.gif|Pasture|link=File:pasture1.gif house1.jpg|House|link=File:house1.jpg library1.jpg|Library|link=File:library1.jpg banner1.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner1.jpg foundry1.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry1.jpg barn1.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn1.jpg casino1.jpg|Casino|link=File:casino1.jpg market1.png|Market|link=File:market1.png Statue1.jpg|Statue|link=File:Statue1.jpg kiln1.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln1.jpg towncenter1.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter1.jpg castle1.jpg|Castle|link=File:castle1.jpg shipyard1.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard1.jpg Docks.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks.jpg bank1.png|Bank|link=File:bank1.png crusher1.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher1.jpg blockyard1.jpg|Blockyard|link=File:blockyard1.jpg bunker1.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker1.jpg laboratory1.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory1.jpg tradeoutpost1.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:tradeoutpost1.jpg scienceoutpost1.jpg|Scientific outpost|link=File:scienceoutpost1.jpg militaryoutpost1.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:militaryoutpost1.jpg quarry1.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry1.jpg carpentry1.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry1.jpg blastfurnace1.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace1.jpg compressor1.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor1.jpg repository1.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository1.jpg trainatation1.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainatation1.jpg 'Then...' Lumbermill2.jpg|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill2.jpg mine2.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine2.jpg Warehouse2.JPG|Warehouse|link=File:Warehouse2.JPG Fountain2.JPG|Fountain|link=File:Fountain2.JPG Pasture2.jpg|Pasture|link=File:Pasture2.jpg House2.jpg|House|link=File:House2.jpg library2.JPG|Library|link=File:library2.JPG banner2.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner2.jpg foundry2.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry2.jpg barn2.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn2.jpg casino2.jpg|Casino|link=File:Casino2.jpg market2.jpg|Market|link=File:market2.jpg statue2.jpg|Statue|link=File:statue2.jpg kiln2.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln2.jpg towncenter2.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter2.jpg castle2.JPG|Castle|link=File:Castle2.JPG shipyard2.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard2.jpg docks2.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks2.jpg bank2.jpg|Bank|link=File:bank2.jpg crusher2.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher2.jpg Blockyard2.png|Blockyard|link=File:Blockyard2.png bunker2.png|Bunker|link=File:bunker2.png laboratory2.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory2.jpg tradeoutpost2.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:Tradeoutpost2.jpg scienceoutpost2.JPG|Scientific outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost2.JPG militaryoutpost2.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:Militaryoutpost2.jpg quarry2.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry2.jpg carpentry2.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry2.jpg blastfurnace2.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace2.jpg compressor2.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor2.jpg repository2.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository2.jpg trainstation2.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainstation2.jpg 'Facilities:' 'At first...' Powerplant1.jpg|Power plant|link=File:Powerplant1.jpg cementkiln1.jpg|Cement kiln|link=File:Cementkiln1.jpg University.jpg|University|link=File:University.jpg concretemixer1.jpg|Concrete mixer|link=File:Concretemixer1.jpg Tool factory.jpg|Tool Factory|link=File:Tool factory.jpg Barracks.jpg|Barracks|link=File:Barracks.jpg 'Then...' Powerplant2.jpg|Power plant|link=File:Powerplant2.jpg cementkiln2.jpg|Cement kiln|link=File:Cementkiln2.jpg Universitypicture1.jpg|University|link=File:Universitypicture1.jpg concretemixer2.JPG|Concrete mixer|link=File:Concretemixer2.JPG Toolfactory2.jpg|Tool factory|link=File:Toolfactory2.jpg Barracks2.jpg|Barracks|link=File:Barracks2.jpg 'Jobs, through the ages:' 'At first...' Woodcutter.jpg|Woodcutter|link=File:Woodcutter.jpg Smelter.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter.jpg farmer1.jpg|Farmer|link=File:Farmer1.jpg Miner.jpeg|Miner|link=File:Miner.jpeg Smelter old.jpg|Foundryman|link=File:Smelter old.jpg Sailor.png|Sailor|link=File:Sailor.png scientist1.jpg|Scientist|link=File:Scientist1.jpg Marketer.gif|Marketer|link=File:Marketer.gif 'Then...' Woodcuter_modern.jpg|Woodcutter|link=File:Woodcuter_modern.jpg smelter2.jpeg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter2.jpeg File:Farmer2.jpg|Farmer|link=File:Farmer2.jpg File:Miner2.jpg|Miner|link=File:Miner2.jpg Foundryman2.png|Foundryman|link=File:Foundryman2.png Sailor2.jpg|Sailor|link=File:Sailor2.jpg Scientist2.jpg|Scientist|link=File:scientist2.jpg Marketer2.jpg|Marketer|link=File:marketer2.jpg Technologies: Things on Technologies scientificpaperspicture.jpg|Scientific papers|link=File:Scientificpaperspicture.jpg patentpicture.jpg|Patent|link=File:Patentpicture.jpg patent.jpg|Patent|link=File:Patent.jpg scientificpapers.jpg|Scientific papers|link=File:Scientificpapers.jpg strategy.jpg|Strategy|link=File:Strategy.jpg 'Crafting' Items you can craft: ammo.png|Ammo|link=File:Ammo.png Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png block.jpg|Block|link=File:block.jpg bottle.jpg|Bottle|link=File:bottle.jpg brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:brick.jpg bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:bronze.jpg chest.png|Chest|link=File:Chest.png Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg engine.jpg|Engine|link=File:Engine.jpg frame.jpg|Frame|link=File:Frame.jpg glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:glass.jpg greatsword.gif|Greatsword|link=File:Greatsword.gif Gunpowder.jpg|Gunpowder|link=File:Gunpowder.jpg musket.gif|Musket|link=File:Musket.gif pickaxe.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxe.png plate.png|Plate|link=File:plate.png spear.jpg|Spear|link=File:Spear.jpg structure.png|Structure|link=File:Structure.png supplies.png|Supplies|link=File:Supplies.png sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:sword.jpg Other: Workbenchpicture.jpg|Workbench|link=File:Workbenchpicture.jpg Workshoppicture.jpg|Workshop|link=File:Workshoppicture.jpg Factorypicture.jpg|Factory|link=File:Factorypicture.jpg Military Your units pikeman.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Pikeman.jpg Bronze age soldier.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Bronze age soldier.jpg swordman.jpg|Swordman|link=File:Swordman.jpg knight.png|Knight|link=File:Knight.png Medic.jpg|Medic|link=File:Medic.jpg bersek.png|Bersek|link=File:Bersek.png warelephant.jpg|War elephant|link=File:Warelephant.jpg Musketeer.png|Musketeer|link=File:Musketeer.png lighttank1.jpg|Early Light tank|link=File:Lighttank1.jpg lighttank2.png|Two manned the guns while one drove.|link=File:Lighttank2.png lighttank.jpg|Modern Light tank|link=File:Lighttank.jpg Enemy units peasant.png|Peasant|link=File:Peasant.png peasant.jpg|Peasant|link=File:Peasant.jpg bandit.jpg|Bandit|link=File:Bandit.jpg mercenary.jpeg|Modern Bandit|link=File:mercenary.jpeg mercenary.jpg|Mercenary|link=File:Mercenary.jpg Mercenaries.jpg|Mercenary, fights for money not glory.|link=File:Mercenaries.jpg soldier.png|Soldier|link=File:Soldier.png Halberdier.png|Halberdier|link=File:Halberdier.png Hallebardier.jpg|Halberdier|link=File:Hallebardier.jpg Warrior2.jpg|Warrior|link=File:Warrior2.jpg Warrior.jpg|Warrior|link=File:Warrior.jpg reload.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:reload.jpg Rifleman.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:Rifleman.jpg Military through the ages Elephantscharging.jpg|Elephants charging|link=File:Elephantscharging.jpg expeditionfinds1.jpg|Returning from an Expedition|link=File:expeditionfinds1.jpg expedition1.jpg|Modern return from Expedition|link=File:expedition1.jpg losing a battle.jpg|Defeat|link=File:losing a battle.jpg expedition2.jpg|Ancient Expedition return|link=File:expedition2.jpg 'Casino:' Relicpicture.png|Relic|link=File:Relicpicture.png Shares.jpg|Shares|link=File:Shares.jpg 'Market:' Merchantpicture1.jpg|I leave before you change your mind.|link=File:Merchantpicture1.jpg Merchantpicture2.jpg|You will enjoy my wares, I promise.|link=File:Merchantpicture2.jpg cargotrain1.gif|Cargo train returns with Mineral|link=File:Cargotrain1.gif cargotrain2.jpg|Cargo train bringing back Steel|link=File:Cargotrain2.jpg cargotrain3.jpg|Cargo train going to get Iron|link=File:Cargotrain3.jpg merchantpicture4.jpg|I Offer you this fine Sword For only 17.7 coins.|link=File:Merchantpicture4.jpg Coin.jpg|link=Market (pane) 'Leaders:' 'Sucellus' Nature, it's not optional. Sucellusstatue1.jpg|link=File:Sucellusstatue1.jpg sucellusstatue2.jpg|link=File:Sucellusstatue2.jpg sucellusstatue4.png||link=File:Sucellusstatue4.png Sucellusartwork2.jpg|link=File:Sucellusartwork2.jpg Sucellusartwork1.jpg||link=File:Sucellusartwork1.jpg sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=File:Sucellusstatue5.JPG 'Eredal' Metal till death. eredalstatue1.jpg|link=File:Eredalstatue1.jpg 'Khrysos' Everything has a price. Khrysoscoin1.jpg|link=File:Khrysoscoin1.jpg Khrysoscoin2.jpg|link=File:Khrysoscoin2.jpg 'Elisia' Making, makes us human. Elisiastatue1.jpg|link=File:Elisiastatue1.jpg Elisiastatue2.jpg|link=File:Elisiastatue2.jpg elisiastatue3.jpg|link=File:Elisiastatue3.jpg 'Xochiquetzal' Life finds a way xochistatue1.JPG|link=File:xochistatue1.JPG xochistatue2.JPG|link=File:xochistatue2.JPG Xochiarttwork2.jpg|link=File:Xochiarttwork2.jpg Xochiartwork1.jpg|link=File:Xochiartwork1.jpg 'Warmuk' If you run away you will die. plaque2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk commisar.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=File:commisar.jpg warmuk.jpg|link=File:warmuk.jpg 'Foehn' Take what you can, give nothing back foehnstatue1.png|Statue made after getting his first Title.|link=File: foehnstatue2.jpg|Statue built after 500 successful Trade missions.|link=File:foehnstatue2.jpg foehnstatue3.jpg|Statue to celebrate winning the fleet fight in the year of the storm-torn winter.|link=File:foehnstatue3.jpg foehnartwork1.jpg|link=File:foehnartwork1.jpg foehnartwork2.jpg|link=File:foehnartwork2.jpg foehnartwork3.jpg|link=File:foehnartwork3.jpg 'Alfear' For even the very wise cannot see all ends Alfearstatue1.png|link=File:Alfearstatue1.png madscientist.jpg~original.jpg|Alfear, the scientist|link=File:madscientist.jpg~original.jpg Dock: 'Your ships' Galley.jpg|Galley|link=File:Galley.jpg Galleon.jpg|Galleon|link=File:Galleon.jpg Fireship.jpg|Fireship|link=File:Fireship.jpg Caravel.jpg|Caravel|link=File:Caravel.jpg 'Enemy ships' Boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg Trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg Turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg Blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg 'Expansion missions' Fleet fights through the ages fleetfight1.jpg|link=File:fleetfight1.jpg fleetfight3.jpg|link=File:fleetfight3.jpg fleetfight4.jpg|link=File:fleetfight4.jpg fleetfight6.jpg|link=File:fleetfight6.jpg fleetfight2.jpg|link=File:fleetfight2.jpg fleetfight5.jpg|link=File:fleetfight5.jpg fleetfight7.jpg|link=File:fleetfight7.jpg fleetfight8.jpg|link=File:fleetfight8.jpg 'Trade missions:' At first: trademission1.jpg|Early Trade mission|link=File:trademission1.jpg Then: Trade missions.jpg|Modern Trade mission|link=File:Trade missions.jpg Heirlooms: Axeheirloom.png|Axe|link=File:Axeheirloom.png Pickaxeheirloom.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxeheirloom.png Staffheirloom.png|Staff|link=File:Staffheirloom.png Coinheirloom.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coinheirloom.jpg swordheirloom.png|Sword|link=File:swordheirloom.png Shieldheirloom.jpg|Shield|link=File:Shieldheirloom.jpg Jarheirloom1.png|Jar|link=File:Jarheirloom1.png Jarheirloom.jpg|Used Jar|link=File:Jarheirloom.jpg Jarheirloom2.png|Broken Jar of the Ancient|link=File:Jarheirloom2.png Dressheirloom.jpg|Dress|link=File:dressheirloom.jpg Cannonheirloom2.jpg|Cannon|link=File:Cannonheirloom2.jpg Cannonheirloom.png|Cannon of the Bandit Hero|link=File:cannonheirloom.png Cannonheirloom1.png|Pristine Cannon Teacher|link=File:cannonheirloom1.png Bookheirloom1.jpg|Book|link=File:Bookheirloom1.jpg Bookheirloom.png|Used Book of the Bandit Teacher|link=File:Bookheirloom.png Crateheirloom.jpg|Crate|link=File:Crateheirloom.jpg Hammerheirloom.jpg|Hammer|link=File:Hammerheirloom.jpg Glassesheirloom.jpg|Glasses|link=File:Glassesheirloom.jpg Glassesheirloom2.jpg|Used Glasses of the Lady|link=File:Glassesheirloom2.jpg Fossilheirloom.jpg|Fossil|link=File:Fossilheirloom.jpg Fossilheirloompic.jpg|Mysterious Fossil of the Traveller|link=File:fossilheirloompic.jpg Crownheirloom.jpg|Crown|link=File:crownheirloom.jpg Chestheirloom.jpg|Chest|link=File:chestheirloom.jpg Relicheirloom.png|Relic|link=File:relicheirloom.png Relicheirloom1.jpg|Relic of the Ancient|link=File:relicheirloom1.jpg xochistatue1.JPG|Relic of the Beggar|link=File:xochistatue1.JPG Enigmaheirloom1.jpg|Enigma|link=File:Enigmaheirloom1.jpg Enigmaheirloom2.gif|Broken Enigma of the Noble Sun|link=File:Enigmaheirloom2.gif Enigmaheirloom3.jpg|Pristine Enigma Hero|link=File:Enigmaheirloom3.jpg 'Resources' 'Capped resources' cement.jpg|Cement|link=File:Cement.jpg chemicals.jpg|Chemicals|link=File:chemicals.jpg Clay.jpg|Clay|link=File:Clay.jpg Coal.jpg|Coal|link=File:Coal.jpg concrete.png|Concrete|link=File:Concrete.png copper.jpg|Copper|link=File:copper.jpg food.png|Food|link=File:Food.png gold.jpg|Gold|link=File:Gold.jpg iron.gif|Iron|link=File:Iron.gif Knowledge.png|Knowledge|link=File:Knowledge.png mineral.jpg|Mineral|link=File:Mineral.jpg Morale.jpg|Morale|link=File:Morale.jpg Nickel.jpg|Nickel|link=File:Nickel.jpg sand.jpg|Sand|link=File:Sand.jpg steel.png|Steel|link=File:Steel.png tin.jpg|Tin|link=File:Tin.jpg Water.jpg|Water|link=File:Water.jpg wood.jpg|Wood|link=File:Wood.jpg Inventory: ammo.png|Ammo|link=File:Ammo.png Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png Artifact.jpg|Artifact|link=File:Artifact.jpg block.jpg|Block|link=File:block.jpg Book.jpg|Book|link=File:Book.jpg bottle.jpg|Bottle|link=File:bottle.jpg brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:brick.jpg bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:bronze.jpg chest.png|Chest|link=File:Chest.png Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg Diamond.png|Diamond|link=File:Diamond.png elephantpicture.jpg|Elephant|link=File:Elephantpicture.jpg engine.jpg|Engine|link=File:Engine.jpg frame.jpg|Frame|link=File:Frame.jpg glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:glass.jpg greatsword.gif|Greatsword|link=File:Greatsword.gif Gunpowder.jpg|Gunpowder|link=File:Gunpowder.jpg horse.png|Horse|link=File:Horse.png Lock.png|Lock|link=File:Lock.png musket.gif|Musket|link=File:Musket.gif pickaxe.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxe.png Plank.jpg|Plank|link=File:Plank.jpg plate.png|Plate|link=File:plate.png spear.jpg|Spear|link=File:Spear.jpg structure.png|Structure|link=File:Structure.png sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:sword.jpg supplies.png|Supplies|link=File:Supplies.png Tokens.jpg|Token|link=File:Tokens.jpg Toolboxpicture.png|Toolbox|link=File:Toolboxpicture.png plans.png|Plans|link=File:Plans.png Others: Shards.png|Shards|link=File:Shards.png Horsepicture1.jpg|Horses in the wild|link=File:Horsepicture1.jpg ---- Back to top 'Screenshots' Casino winner.png|game 2 win|link=File:Casino winner.png TokenWinnings.png|x100 casino game 2 world record?|link=File:TokenWinnings.png x100casinogame2win.png|new x100 casino game 2 world record?|link=File:X100casinogame2win.png Casino Win.png|Winning 125000 Coins with 3 7s in a row. Game3win.png|\o/ 140 000 coins on casino game 3 ---- Back to top Other Interesting stuff Flow-chart for steps to a laboratory Stepstolab1.jpg|follow the arrows...|link=File:Stepstolab1.jpg|linktext=steps to a laboratory Stepstolab2.jpg|...getting busy|link=File:Stepstolab2.jpg|linktext=including some middle steps Stepstolab3.jpg|...even more|link=File:Stepstolab3.jpg|linktext=adding another avenue for glass Stepstolab4.jpg|...time to give up!|link=File:Stepstolab4.jpg|linktext=and blockyards also make blocks :) Tipsandtrickslogo.png|Tips & Tricks|link=Tips & Tricks Fun stuff Silly1.jpg|les aînés font valoir translation:the elders argue no no no! blah blah blah blah!|link=File:Silly1.jpg plaque1.jpg|Keep Kraft HQ|link=File:plaque1.jpg reload funny.jpg|funny reload|link=File:reload funny.jpg elephant-and-mouse.jpg|el elefante intimidado! translation: the bullied elephant!"|link=File:Elephant-and-mouse.jpg Imperial_Guard.jpg|(Modern/ultramodern) Pikeman Archbishopjabberpic.jpg|Rampage - censurato ''translation: Rampage - censored|link=File:Archbishopjabberpic.jpg imrtlsaijpic.jpg|how to play|link=File:Imrtlsaijpic.jpg Gameover.jpg|game over|link=File:Gameover.jpg Alfearartwork1.jpg|the morning after...a 1 week Boost|link=File:Alfearartwork1.jpg Enemiesappear.jpg|Some enemies appeared in our way!|link=File:Enemiesappear.jpg 'Everything else' Can't find a gallery to post your picture in?...or just don't know where to post?...Upload your picture here: placeholder ---- Back to top Serious stuff 'Upload' Uploading is free, and you are free to upload, but please adhere to the conditions of usage. You can upload jpg, jpeg, png, gif and other image files. The maximum size of files that can be uploaded is 10 Mb (10 000 kb). 'Conditions of Usage' The right to remove any uploaded file is reserved. No liability is assumed for any uploaded files or their removal. The following types of files are not allowed: *Pornographic files. *Files that infringe on the copyrights of any entity excluding the contributor. *Files intending to harass or spam, or promote anything for commercial profit. *Non-image files. Copyright No copyright infringement is intended. All images and files displayed are © their respective owners. If you feel your rights have been compromised by anything posted on this Wikia, please get in touch and/or remove the image from the page. Disclaimer Conditions of usage are subject to change without notice. All files are © their respective owners and full legal responsibility of files lies with their respective contributors. No responsibility is taken for the content of any uploaded files or any affiliation with any entities that may be represented in the uploaded files. ---- Back to top __NOEDITSECTION__